Professor Xelgaeb
} |number = II (formerly) |title = Professor, the Metamorphose Professor |a.k.a. = Xel, Professor |weapon = Revolver |element = Evolution |position = Resident, Co-Founder (formerly) |rank = Unofficial Member, Superior (formerly) |job = Scientist (Chemist, Biologist, Metaphysician), Inventor |homeworld = Radiant Garden, Traverse Town |age = 37 |height = 5'10" |original name = Dr. Fischer Gaeble }} Xelgaeb is the resident scientist of Organization Eternal. Formerly a Superior of the fallen Organization Nothing, he became a resident and "unofficial member" of Eternal. Story Early Life Fischer Gaeble was born into an ordinary family on Radiant Garden some time before its first fall. His younger brother, Robert Gaeble, was born two years later. At the age of 5, Fischer and his family were forced to abandon their world when the Heartless overran it. They arrived at Traverse Town, where they lived for the next ten years. Fischer became interested in science while schooling in Traverse Town. He became quite separated from Robert, who became very laid back and uninterested in his education, while his attention was focused heavily on his schooling. Dr. Fischer Gaeble When the Hollow Bastion became inhabitable once more, his family returned to help rebuild. Fischer, however, remained in Traverse Town to complete his basic schooling. He worked at several shops that still existed there after the reforming of worlds, and stayed at a small, shabby apartment near the Alleyway. At the age of 17, he rented a Gummi Ship and returned to his homeworld for the first time in 12 years. However, he spent nearly no time at all regrouping with his parents, and even less acknowledging his dropout brother's existence. He quickly entered into the Radiant Garden Academy, and followed his love of science. At 21, he gained his first degree in Biochemsitry. He got a job working for the scientists at Radiant Garden, working to create cures for the strange illnesses that sometimes plagued the city due to the proximity of the Door to Darkness, and continued in the Academy, studying both Physics and Metaphysics. He became one of the leading sources on Darkness on Radiant Garden by his late twenties. Eventually, he earned a doctorate in Advanced Biochemistry, and became the leading scientist in Darkness research and cures. Becoming the Nobody When Organization Return made its appearance on Radiant Garden, Fischer was working in the laboratory, studying Xehanort's devices. Entirely unaware of the battle taking place only a floor above, he was taken by surprise when a sudden wave of Heartless from the manufacturer above overwhelmed him. He awoke as a Nobody in Twilight Town. Knowing from histories of Organization XIII and the race, he knew quickly where and what he was, and how to do what he needed to. He opened a portal before any other Nobody could reach him, and arrived on the fabled World that Never Was - a jump based on faith alone, though he would not admit it. First Few Years Xelgaeb quickly worked out a formula to success as a Nobody. He gained a Black Coat in the Palace of Dusk, returned to his lab in Radiant Garden, collected his materials and mixtures, and made a large deal of money selling his products and findings to a small company in Traverse Town, who were aiming to compete with Moogle Enterprises. He used his funds to restart his studies in an empty building in the Dark City, and worked for some years there, unaware of all else happening on his new world. Organization Nothing Personality & Appearance Xelgaeb is a Nobody to the core. He does not believe that emotion can be felt without a Heart, so takes no bother to feel. He is perhaps the only person to enter through the doors of Organization Eternal to not have become quite emotional. He retains the nature apparent in notable Organization XIII members Zexion and Saix - void of feeling and very cold and calculating. He likes it this way, feeling that the objectivity (and extremely slowed aging) of being a Nobody are conducive to a scientist, and as such, does not want his Heart back after the completion of Kingdom Hearts. Abilities & Weapons Science Cures and Formulas Inventions Other Studies Relationships Inas Inas, the clockwork girl made by Sanienx, is likely the only person Xelgaeb has ever actually liked. Originally out of his approval of her subservient nature and pity for being in any way related to Sanienx, he grew close to the girl during his time working with her. He harbors some small affection for her, and will at times go out of his way to make sure she is treated properly. Though he still uses her as a lab assistant, and will claim their relationship is nothing more than him looking after her due to her "father's" neglect, he is very close to her, and would likely be devastated if something happened to her. He has even gone so far as to spend weeks studying her clockwork body to learn how she was made, and created an elaborate system to transfer her consciousness to a Replica body whenever she wishes, so she can feel human. He is always willing to clean, oil, or repair her gears and whistles, even if he still does not fully understand Sanienx's design. Lyx Though not necessarily liking her, Xelgaeb has a much different relationship with Lyx than with most other people. That being that he does not dislike her. She is in a strange neutral ground with him, and he sees her as a pleasant distraction from his work. She is currently bearing his child, though that has little meaning to Xelgaeb, as he has never liked family. He is currently supplying her with child-support funds. Raxen and Xiron Though again not truly liking them, the Professor has a healthy respect for the Superiors of the Organization in which he is staying. Especially given that they offer him the funds necessary to do his research. In return, he will often develop cures and machines necessary for whatever strange trouble is plaguing them. Asin Sanienx's other clockwork child. He does not quite have the same place in Xelgaeb's heart that Inas has, but he is still seen as a useful lab assistant. When he does his work, that is. Sanienx If Xelgaeb would admit he could feel without a Heart, he would openly state that he despises Sanienx. They are nearly exact polar opposites, and the bomb-maker drives Xelgaeb crazy. He often distracts Xelgaeb from his work, or completely ruins it. He also has a seething dislike for him due to his lack of interest in the "daughter" that loves him so. However, his foil was often good for him. Sanienx is still one of the few who is able to part Xelgaeb from deep in his work, and possibly the only one who can convince him to leave the Tower. In battle or on missions, the pair complement each other without thought. And despite his deep-rooted hatred, he would at times agree to Sanienx's assertions that they are friends. Or at least, partners. Trivia *The "partners" Xelgaeb and Sanienx were both originally named after regular words associated with their characters, rather than names. Xelgaeb was named after Charles Darwin's ship "The Beagle," a play on his element of Evolution, a concept made famous by Darwin. (BeagleX backwards spells Xelgaeb) Sanienx was named Insane, after his manic nature. Category:Nobodies Category:Characters Category:Created by Sean